ANIKI (SasuHina Version)
by Mell Hinaga Kuran
Summary: [AU] - [INCEST] / Kumpulan drabbles singkat mengenai kehidupan Hinata bersama Sang Aniki—Sasuke Uchiha. /Mind to RnR?/ Chap. 4 UPDATE!
1. Perfect

**MAIN CAST : Sasuke & Hinata**

**.**

**OTHER CAST : Find it by yourself!**

**.**

**GENRE : Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**RATED : M**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**WARNING (s) : AU, INCEST, TYPO, OOC, EYD, and many others**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

**Kumpulan **_**drabbles **_**singkat mengenai kehidupan Hinata bersama Sang **_**Aniki**_**—Sasuke Uchiha.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ANIKI (SasuHina Version)**

_**By**_** Mell Hinaga Kuran**

**x x x**

* * *

><p><strong>][-1. Perfect-][<strong>

**BRAKK**

**BRUKK**

**PRANGG**

"Arghh … Sial! Dasar lelaki kurang ajar! Beraninya ia melakukan hal itu padaku." Geram Hinata melempar, menendang, merusak apapun yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Melampiaskan emosi yang menyelimutinya saat ini.

"Ada apa ini?" Ujar seseorang bersuara bariton, membuat Hinata menoleh ke asal suara—dimana sosok lelaki berambut raven _blue dark_ tengah berdiri di ambang pintu sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. "Mengapa kau merusak kamarmu sendiri, Hinata?" Nada bicaranya terdengar menusuk.

"_Mood_ku sedang sangat buruk, _Aniki_." Jelas Hinata. Mendengus kasar seraya mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa.

"Lantas dengan berlaku seperti ini _mood_mu akan menjadi baik?" Lelaki yang dipanggil _Aniki_ itupun melangkah masuk ke dalam kamar Hinata, duduk di sampingnya.

"Sedikit. Mungkin." Jawab Hinata asal dan ragu. Ia menghela nafas berat kemudian kembali berkata: "Apa aku tak menarik, Sasuke-_nii_? Apa yang kurang dariku? Mengapa lelaki itu begitu kurang ajar padaku? Berani sekali ia mempermainkanku. Aku sungguh membencinya."

"Coba aku lihat dulu!" Sasuke memegangi kedua bahu Hinata, mengarahkannya agar mereka saling berhadapan. Mata onyxnya menatap lekat wajah gadis di hadapannya, penuh perhatian dan pertimbangan. "Hm, kurasa…" Ia menggantungkan ucapannya.

"Apa? Cepat katakan, _Aniki_! Apa yang kurang dariku?" Tanya Hinata tak sabar.

Sasuke menjauhkan dirinya, memasang pose berpikir dengan raut wajah yang begitu serius membuat jantung Hinata berdetak tak tenang. Hening beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya suara Sasuke terdengar: "Menurutku kau sangat menarik. Hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja apa? Ayolah, _Aniki_! Jangan membuatku penasaran!" Rengek Hinata sembari menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sang Kakak.

"Kau kurang tinggi." Ujar Sasuke jujur membuat perempatan muncul di dahi Hinata. "Kau pendek. Dan mungkin itulah alasan lelaki itu tak menyukaimu." Ucapannya kian menambah kekesalan Hinata.

"Berhentilah bicara yang tak masuk akal, _baka Aniki_!" Teriak Hinata, memukuli Sasuke dengan bantal berbentuk panda yang ada disana. "Aku tidak pendek." Ujarnya lagi tak terima.

"Berhenti memukuliku, Pendek!" Ujar Sasuke kian gencar melakukan aksi menggoda Hinata. Berusaha menghindari pukulan yang dilancarkan Sang Adik padanya.

"AKU TIDAK PENDEK, _ANIKI_. AKU HANYA KURANG TINGGI." Teriak Hinata sembari melempar bantal tepat ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya kesal.

"Itu sama saja. Kurang tinggi adalah kata lain dari pendek." Sasuke menyunggingkan senyum tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang menurutnya lucu. Ia berhasil menggoda Sang Adik, membuat rasa senang membuncah di dalam hatinya.

"Terserah apa katamu. Aku tak akan peduli lagi." Ketus Hinata. Beranjak pergi dari tempatnya, namun tangan Sasuke menahan langkahnya. "Apalagi? Belum puaskah kau mengejekku, _Aniki_?" Ujarnya sembari memutar bola mata. Malas untuk meladeni Sang Kakak.

**BRUKK**

Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata, hingga gadis itu terduduk di atas pengkuannya.

"_A-aniki_ …" Hinata sedikit terkejut menerima perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Kau sempurna. Di mataku kau adalah gadis yang paling cantik. Jadi, jangan pernah kau merisaukan hal yang tak penting seperti itu lagi. Kau mengerti kan, hm?" Bisik Sasuke seduktif. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher jenjang Hinata.

"Huh! Kau sangat pandai merayu, _Aniki_. Pantas saja jika kau memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu." Ujar Hinata yang entah mengapa melenceng jauh dari topik bahasan. Ia merutuki ucapannya sendiri. Menyesal karena telah berkata hal yang membuat alis Sasuke terangkat, pertanda bingung dan merasa aneh dengan ucapannya.

"Tidak juga. Bahkan tanpa harus merayu mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya padaku. Karena ketampanan dan pesona yang kumiliki ini terlalu kuat." Ujar Sasuke percaya diri, membuat Hinata ingin muntah saat ini juga.

"Ya ya ya." Hinata mengiyakan ucapan Sasuke tanpa berniat memulai perdebatan yang lebih panjang lagi. Karena memang yang diucapkan lelaki itu benar adanya.

Fakta yang berbicara. Dan Hinata pun telah mengakuinya.

Bahwa…

Sasuke Uchiha—Sang _Aniki_ sangat sempurna dengan segala pesona yang dimilikinya. Tampan, jenius, bertubuh tinggi dan atletis, berkulit putih bersih, berkpribadian meski terkesan angkuh dan dingin di mata orang lain, namun tidak bagi Hinata.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<span><em>Author's Notes<em>:**

**Ceritanya disini SasuHina itu Kakak-beradik.**

**Ini adalah drabbles, jadi tiap chapternya berisi cerita singkat dengan judul berbeda-beda namun masih saling berhubungan.**

**Rate M karena akan ada adegan lemonnya, tapi entah di chapter berapa. hehe :-p**

**Ini FF pertamaku di tahun 2015 :-)**

**Semoga tahun ini aku bisa terus berkarya dan menyelesaikan semua FFku yang masih belum rampung.**

**Tetap berikan aku dukungan ya readers! ;-)**

**Bai-bai ...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**MIND TO REVIEW?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**x x x**


	2. Help Me!

**][-2. Help Me!-][**

"_Aniki_ … _Please_! Bantulah adikmu yang cantik ini! Ya ya?" Ujar Hinata memohon. Memasang wajah imut yang membuat siapapun tak kuasa untuk menolaknya, namun hal itu sama sekali tak berpengaruh pada Sasuke.

"Tidak." Ujar Sasuke tegas tanpa perasaan, membuat wajah Hinata berubah cemberut dan kesal mendengar jawaban yang sama sejak dua puluh menit ia merengek pada Sang _Aniki_. Menggunakan berbagai cara lembut dan merayu alias merengek manja padanya. Namun satupun tak ada yang berhasil membuat hati Sasuke luluh. Lelaki itu terlalu sibuk bergelut di depan laptopnya, mengerjakan tugas kuliah yang menumpuk dan harus segera dikumpulkan minggu ini.

"Huft! Pelit sekali. Aku kan hanya meminta bantuan padamu sedikit saja. Kau hanya harus berpura-pura menjadi kekasihku dan menemaniku pergi ke acara ulang tahun lelaki kurang ajar itu. Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa aku sudah _move on_ setelah insiden penolakan kemarin." Celoteh Hinata panjang lebar. Raut wajahnya berubah sedih dan kesal mengingat peristiwa menyedihkan plus memalukan yang terjadi kemarin di sekolahnya.

**PLETAK**

"Awww … _ANIKI_ … APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?" Teriak Hinata keras karena mendapat pukulan cukup keras dari Sasuke tepat di atas kepala bermahkota indigo miliknya. Sedikit membuat pening dan mungkin saja ia akan gegar otak karena pukulan itu. Terlalu berlebihan memang, namun pikiran tersebut sempat muncul di otaknya.

"Bodoh! Kau tak akan gegar otak hanya karena pukulan seperti itu." Ujar Sasuke ringan seakan bisa membaca isi pikiran adiknya. Tersenyum tipis melihat raut wajah Hinata yang semakin muram dan kusut bagaikan pakaian yang belum disetrika selama satu tahun.

"Kalau aku benar-benar gegar otak, kau mau bertanggungjawab hah?" Sentak Hinata masih tak terima. Mengusap-usap kepalanya agak cepat, berharap rasa pening yang menyerang akan segera lenyap.

"Tidak akan. Kalaupun terjadi, aku tinggal membawamu ke rumah sakit. Beres kan?" Sasuke tergelak menahan tawanya sekuat tenaga ketika melihat ekspresi Hinata saat ini. Lucu dan menggemaskan. "Sekarang keluarlah! Kau menggangguku saja." Usirnya tanpa perasaan.

"Huft … Kau kejam dan menyebalkan sekali, _Aniki_!" Hinata memberenggut. Tingkat kekesalannya telah mencapai stadium akhir. Ia bangkit berdiri dari atas tempat tidur Sasuke, melangkahkan kakinya hendak keluar meninggalkan ruangan itu.

Namun sebelum benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu, Hinata sempat mengatakan sesuatu: "Lebih baik aku meminta bantuan Sai-_nii_ saja. Ia sangat baik hati, jauh lebih tampan dan keren dari _Aniki_. Jadi aku akan lebih bangga membawanya ke Pesta dan memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihku pada semua orang disana. Pasti semua gadis akan iri padaku. Ah, kenapa aku baru kepikiran sekarang ya? Kalau aku membawa _Aniki_ … Yang ada semua orang akan ketakutan dan kabur setelah melihat wajahmu yang menyeramkan itu. Hahaha …"

Sontak saja perkataan Hinata itu membuat tubuh Sasuke membeku seketika. Segera melompat dari tempat tidur untuk berlari mengejar dan menangkap Sang Adik yang telah berhasil membuatnya kesal.

"KEMARI KAU, HINATA!"

"Kyaaaa … _Aniki _… Berhentilah mengejarku!"

"Tidak akan. Kau harus menerima hukuman dariku karena mulut manismu itu."

"Tidaaakkk … _Aniki_, Jangaannnn!"

Setelahnya terdengarlah suara gaduh di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang nampak sepi tersebut. Suara tapak kaki berlarian kesana kemari disertai teriakkan keras Hinata karena pada akhirnya Sang _Aniki_ telah berhasil menangkapnya.

"Nah, Hinata…" Sasuke menghetikan ucapannya. Mengunci pergerakkan Hinata lebih erat, membuat gadis itu semakin tak berdaya di bawah naungan tubuh besarnya. "Sekarang … Bersiaplah menerima hukumanmu!" Ujarnya lagi penuh penekanan diiringi seringai menakutkan yang membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang, merasakan firasat buruk akan datang.

"OH, NO! ANY BODY … HELP ME …!" Teriak Hinata mendadak berbicara menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Menatap horor Sasuke yang kian melebarkan seringai di bibirnya melihat Hinata mengkerut ketakutan seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<strong>_**Author's Notes**_**:**

**Aku balas review kalian yang login lewat inbox ya. Buat yang gak login, aku balas disini secara keseluruhan. Jadi gak perorangan gitu :-)**

_**Arigatou**_**, bagi kalian yang udah memberiku semangat dengan cara kalian masing-masing. Aku sangat menghargainya. Inilah lanjutan ceritanya. Jangan nyuruh aku bikin panjang, karena sudah kutekankan sejak awal bahwa ini adalah drabbles singkat. Kurang dari 1000 kata per chapternya.**

**Untuk update, aku usahain cepat! Kalau gak cepat, harap dimaklum aja ya. Soalnya gak Cuma FF ini yang perlu update, masih banyak FFku yang belum selesai sih. #Nah jadi curhat deh, Hehehe …**

**Ada yang bertanya _Incest_ itu apa? Singkatnya _incest_ adalah hubungan seksual sedarah. Jadi sudah jelas SasuHina adalah saudara kandung. Aku buat Hinata OOC disini karena merasa bosen aja bikin FF Hinata yang bersifat biasa :-p**

**Aku belum bisa mastiin **_**happy or bad ending**_**. Yang jelas nanti akan ada **_**scene**_** lemon antara Sasuke dan Hinata setelah mereka mulai menyadari perasaan berbeda yang berdesir di dalam hati mereka ketika menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Karena kan semuanya memerlukan proses. **

**Sekian cuap-cuap dariku.**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter depan. #bows**


	3. Strange

**][-3. Strange-][**

"Hahahaha … Hentikan_, Aniki_! Hahahaha … Ampun! Hahahaha …" Hinata terus mengelinjang geli menerima serangan bertubi-tubi dari Sasuke. Lelaki itu menggelitik pinggang dan perutnya tanpa ampun, membuatnya mengeluarkan setetes air mata di pelupuk mata karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Tidak, sebelum kau menarik semua ucapanmu tadi." Ujar Sasuke sembari menggerakkan tangannya untuk menggerayangi tubuh Hinata.

"Hahaha … Baik. Aku akan menarik semua ucapanku. Tapi jangan gelitiki aku lagi! Hahaha …" Hinata melemas. Nafasnya terengah karena kelelahan.

Sasuke berhenti menggelitiki Hinata. Namun masih enggan beranjak dari atas tubuh gadis itu. Ia menopang tubuhnya sendiri dengan kedua tangan berada di sisi kanan dan kiri telinga Hinata. Memandang _intens_ manik lavender di depannya. Menunggu ucapan yang akan keluar dari mulut mungil makhluk yang berada di dalam kungkungannya.

"_Aniki_ jauh lebih baik dan lebih tampan dari Sai-_nii_. Puas?" Ujar Hinata menunjukkan wajah keterpaksaan. Dan tingkat kekesalan tingkat tinggi.

"Kau sepertinya tak rela saat mengatakannya." Sasuke mendengus. Memalingkan wajahnya ke samping. Ia tengah merajuk saat ini.

Perlahan Hinata mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sasuke, menghadapkannya ke depan. "_Aniki_ sangat tampan dan keren. Aniki adalah contoh lelaki idaman yang ingin aku jadikan kekasihku. Untuk itulah aku meminta bantuanmu, bukan Sai-_nii_ ataupun orang lain. Mengerti kan maksudku, _Aniki_?"

Onyx terkunci oleh lavender.

Sasuke tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya kearah lain. Ia terlalu nyaman dan menikmati keindahan bola mata milik Sang Adik. Tak sadar posisi _absurd _mereka saat ini. Hingga deheman kecil dari Hinata membangunankan lamunannya.

"Baiklah." Sasuke bangkit dari atas tubuh Hinata. Menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang sempat hinggap di pipinya. Berdiri membelakangi gadis itu sembari melipat kedua tangannya, angkuh. "Aku akan membantumu." Akhirnya satu kalimat yang terlontar dari mulut Sasuke membuat Hinata tersenyum lebar. Bahagia. Segera menghambur memeluk tubuh kekar Sang _Aniki_ dari belakang.

"Terimakasih banyak, _Aniki_. Aku mencintaimu."

**DEGG**

Perasaan Sasuke berubah aneh setelah mendengar ucapan Hinata tersebut. Ada sesuatu yang menggelitik di dalam perutnya. Entah apa. Yang jelas ia merasa tak nyaman saat ini. Apalagi pelukkan hangat Hinata di tubuhnya menambah semuanya menjadi aneh.

"Hey! _Aniki_? Kau mendengarku kan?" Tanya Hinata, heran melihat Sasuke hanya terdiam. Tak merespon apapun.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu seperti biasa.

"Kalau begitu katakan sesuatu! Mengapa kau diam saja?" Hinata merenggut kesal karena tak mendapatkan balasan atau respon yang berarti dari Sasuke. Melesakkan wajahnya di atas punggung lebar Sang _Aniki_.

"Jangan mengatakan cinta seenaknya saja!" Ujar Sasuke datar. Melepaskan tangan Hinata yang melingkar di pinggangnya, membuat gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi tak mengerti. "Jika kau mengatakannya di depan orang lain, maka semua akan salah paham." Ia membalik tubuhnya berhadapan dengan Hinata yang menunjukkan raut wajah kebingungan.

"Kau ini bicara apa sih, _Aniki_? Aku tak mengerti. Memangnya salah mengatakan cinta pada Kakakku sendiri?" Wajah polos Hinata membuat Sasuke gemas, ingin mencubit atau menciumi pipi gembilnya.

Eh? Sasuke segera menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras. Mencoba menghilangkan pikiran aneh yang baru saja melintas di benaknya.

"_Aniki _…" Hinata memanggil Sasuke berulang kali, namun tak mendapat respon sedikitpun. Lelaki itu hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Menambah kebingungan bagi Hinata. "Kau kenapa sih? Aneh sekali." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sasuke untuk memperhatikan lebih jelas.

**TUKK**

"Awww …" Hinata meringis menerima sentilan di dahinya. Sedangkan Si Pelaku—Sasuke—melenggang pergi begitu saja, keluar dari ruangan itu.

"_ANIKI_ MENYEBALKAN…!" Teriak Hinata meluapkan kekesalannya. Mengusap dahinya yang cukup berdenyut akibat sentilan tak berprikemanusiaan dari Sasuke.

'Sepertinya ada yang aneh denganku. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?' Batin Sasuke gelisah dan bingung.

'_Aniki_ kenapa sih? Dasar aneh!' Batin Hinata kesal juga heran melihat tingkah Sasuke tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**

* * *

><p><strong>#<em><span>Author's Notes<span>_:**

**Aduh aduh ... #Geleng-geleng kepala# **

**Masih ada aja yang protes tentang isi FF ini yang terlalu pendek katanya :p**

**Aku bilang lagi ya, kan FF ini drabbles jadi tiap chapternya kubikin pendek-pendek. Tapi dengan plot dan alur yang jelas.**

**Jika panjang namanya bukan drabbles lagi dong. Bener ga? :D**

**Aku niat kok bikin FF, serius deh! ;-)**

**Kalo gak niat sih ngapain juga capek-capek mikir terus di publish ke FFn.**

**Sekian sesi curhatanku kali ini. **

**Maaf gak balas review satu-satu seperti biasa. Lagi buru-buru soalnya.**

**See you in the next chapter (Rate M mulai muncul meski dikit :p)**


	4. Immoral Mind

**][-4. Immoral Mind-][**

"Ayo bangun, _Aniki_!" Hinata mengguncang tubuh besar Sasuke yang masih bergelung nyaman di tempat tidurnya. Berulang kali namun tak dipedulikan sedikitpun.

"Jika kau tak mau bangun juga…" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Memikirkan cara ampuh yang akan membuat Sasuke segera terbangun. Memasang pose berpikir ala detektif terkenal. Sesaat kemudian sebuah seringai licik pun mengembang di wajah cantiknya. "Aku akan menyebarkan foto-fotomu saat tertidur. Agar semua orang tahu bahwa pangeran tampan dan sempurna sepertimu ternyata bisa menggelikan dengan wajah aneh seperti sekarang ini. Hihihi …" Ia tekikik puas setelah berhasil mengambil beberapa foto Sasuke menggunakan ponsel miliknya.

**GREPP**

**BRUKK**

"Kyaaaa …" Pekik Hinata terkejut karena dengan sekali tarikan dari Sasuke kini ia terjatuh di atas tubuhnya. "_Baka Aniki_! Kau mau membuatku mati terkena serangan jantung hah?" Semburnya kesal.

"Cepat hapus foto itu!" Perintah Sasuke masih tetap memejamkan matanya. Melingkarkan kedua tangannya erat di pinggang Hinata seakan mengurung gadis itu agar tak bisa pergi kemanapun.

"Tidak. Aku akan menyimpannya sebagai hiburan jika aku sedang merasa bosan atau sedih. Ini akan menjadi obat yang ampuh sepertinya." Hinata tersenyum puas.

Kelopak mata Sasuke terbuka, menampakkan manik hitam sepekat malam yang nampak sayu karena baru terbangun dari tidur. Namun tetap terlihat mempesona dan indah. Ia memandangi wajah adiknya dengan seksama membuat objek yang diperhatikan merasa risih dan tak nyaman. Bergerak-gerak kecil berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Sang _Aniki_.

"Cepat lepaskan aku dan segeralah bangun, _Aniki_!" Ujar Hinata menggerakkan bola matanya tak fokus. Tak berani membalas tatapan Sasuke yang mampu membuat seluruh tubuhnya panas dingin. "Kau akan mengantarkanku ke sekolah kan?" Tanyanya mengingatkan.

"Hn." Sasuke bergumam tak jelas. Ambigu. Ia masih setia menancapkan perhatiannya pada objek manis yang tengah berada diatas tubuhnya ini. Indah dan cantik. Dua kata yang muncul di dalam kepala Sasuke.

"_A-aniki_ … Le-lepaskan aku!" Hinata bergerak gelisah. Sangat sangat sangaaaat tak nyaman menerima tatapan Sasuke yang seakan hendak melenjangi dirinya.

'Oh _shit_! Aku baru menyadari kalau dada adikku sangat besar. Dan sekarang dua gundukan itu bergesekkan dengan dadaku, membuat _'little Uchiha'_ terbangun.' Sasuke sibuk merutuk dalam hati. Segera mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjungkal ke lantai.

"Awww … _Baka Aniki_! Kau benar-benar keterlaluan." Hinata meringis merasakan ngilu di pantatnya yang baru saja mencium lantai keras nan dingin. Ia berusaha bangun dan berdiri, siap meluncurkan kekesalannya pada Sasuke. Namun lelaki itu langsung berlari memasuki kamar mandi, menutup pintu dengan keras kemudian menguncinya.

'_Kami-sama_ … Apa aku sudah gila? Bagaimana bisa aku berpikiran mesum pada adikku sendiri? Arghh … _Kuso_! _Little Uchiha_-ku bangun hanya karena kejadian itu.' Batin Sasuke kacau. Meremas surai ravennya keras, berharap pikiran mesumnya lenyap. Menatap nanar pada gundukan di bawah celananya. Bingung mencari cara untuk membuat _litte uchiha_-nya kembali tertidur.

Sementara itu diluar, Hinata pun mengalami kekacauan yang serupa. Wajahnya memerah dan terasa panas karena mengingat sesuatu yang janggal ketika ia berada diatas tubuh Sasuke tadi. Jantungnya tiba-tiba berdebar tak karuan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya keras sembari bergumam tak jelas, "Sudah cukup, Hinata! Jangan mengingat hal itu lagi! _Kami-sama_ … Kenapa aku jadi mesum begini?"

Lantas apakah yang Hinata pikirkan?

Mari kita lihat isi pikirannya!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'Ternyata memang benar ya, _burung_ milik lelaki itu selalu terbangun saat pagi hari. Dan _Aniki_ pun mengalami hal yang sama tadi. Aku bisa merasakannya. Arghh … _Kami-sama_ … Mengapa aku harus mengalami hal seperti ini?'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-to be continued-**


End file.
